Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by FScan5001
Summary: Its almost Christmas and there is only five seconds till Lizzie, her friend and her boyfriend are free
1. Five Minutes Till Freedom

Have Yourself A Merry Little  
Christmas  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Five Minutes to Freedom  
  
Five, four, three, two, it was last period and Lizzie McGuire and her best friends, Gordo and Miranda, are waiting for the bell to ring so they'll be free, ONE.  
  
"Finally," said Lizzie, "free for sixteen wonderful days."  
  
"I know," said Miranda "I love Christmas brake."  
  
"So do I," said Gordo, "even though I'm Jewish I still like getting out of school for a couple of weeks.  
  
"Gordo," said Lizzie, "you know that your family celebrates Christmas with us every year."  
  
"True," said Gordo, "so what do you guy's want to do on our first free night,"  
  
"Why don't we go to the mall and movies," suggested Lizzie.  
  
"Fine with me," said Miranda.  
  
"Me too," said Gordo.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Miranda, "I'll only go if both of you don't get all mushy, I hate that."  
  
"Miranda," said Lizzie falling into Gordo's arms "I can't resist."  
  
"I'm glad you two are together," said Miranda, "but now I have know one to talk about Ethan with."  
  
"I still don't see what you see in him," said Gordo.  
  
"Hay," said Lizzie smacking him in the head.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you," said Gordo.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Lizzie  
  
Latter when Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were at the mall they were looking at cloths, music and other things when Lizzie saw the most beautiful necklace she could imagine.  
  
"Wow," said Lizzie looking in the store window.  
  
"What is it," asked Miranda and Gordo walking up to the store.  
  
"That necklace it's beautiful," said Lizzie looking at the sapphire necklace cut into the shape of a heart suspended from a fragile silver chain.  
  
"Lizzie have you seen the price," said Miranda pointing to the price tag.  
  
" Wow," said Lizzie looking at the price, seventy dollars, "there is no way I could afford that on what my parents give me."  
  
"Come on lets go," said Miranda  
  
"Aright," said Lizzie walking away from the jewelry store disappointed.  
  
"So," said Gordo looking at Lizzie's sad face, "what movie do you guy's want to see."  
  
"Anything is fine with me," said Lizzie a little more cheered up now.  
  
"Me to," said Miranda, "but if we are all going there will be no making out between the two of you."  
  
"Fine," said Lizzie "I'll suffer." 


	2. Merry Christmas

CHAPTER 2  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
It was Christmas Eve in the McGuire house. Mr. McGuire and Mr. Gordon were sitting in the living room talking about their old school days. Mrs. McGuire and Mrs. Gordon were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking. Matt was in his room with his friend, Lanny, and girlfriend Milina. That leaves Lizzie and Gordo, they were sitting on the couch near the fireplace.  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Merry Christmas," said Gordo with a smile on his face handed Lizzie a small wrapped package.  
  
"Oh Gordo you didn't have.,"  
  
"I wanted to," said Gordo cutting her off, "open it."  
  
When Lizzie opened the gift she saw the exact same necklace that was in the store window at the mall.  
  
"Oh Gordo how did you afford this."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Gordo "if it makes you happy then it was worth it."  
  
"It makes me very happy," said Lizzie smiling at Gordo, "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," said Gordo as they both leaned in and kissed their parents were watching.  
  
"I always knew those two would get together," said Jo. 


	3. Happy Christmastime

AN: Thanks for revewing This is the last chapter I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I did $$$$$.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Happy Christmastime  
  
"Mommy," said Alyssa Gordon a four year old Little girl sitting at the foot of a Christmas tree.  
  
"What is it Hun," said Lizzie picking up her daughter up, "wow your getting heavy."  
  
"Where did you get that necklace," said Alyssa pointing to the sapphire necklace on her mother's neck.  
  
"Well it was about nine years ago and I was about fifteen," said Lizzie putting her daughter down on the couch, "I saw it in the store and because Grandma Jo and Grandpa Sam were so mean and didn't give me money your dad got it for me for Christmas"  
  
"You mean that you and daddy have been together since you were fifteen?" asked Alyssa.  
  
"No," said Lizzie as Gordo came in the room.  
  
"Me and your mom have been together since we were born." Finished Gordo.  
  
"Come on Alyssa go get dressed," said Lizzie, "your grandparents, Miranda, Larry, and Uncle Matt and Aunt Milina are gonna be hear soon."  
  
"All right," said Alyssa running out of the room.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything," said Lizzie leaning up against Gordo and kissing him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
